Habitación equivocada
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Alya descubrió a Chat Noir en la habitación de Marinette en una situación, difícil de describir / Él solo pudo poner como excusa que se equivocó de habitación mientras huía de ahí.


—¡Hola, Marinette!

—¡Hola, Alya! —saludo mientras sacaba unos panecillos del horno— Viniste a buscar el libro de historia ¿Cierto? —Ella asintió— Estoy un poco ocupada, podrías...

—No digas más, yo lo busco.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió a las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Marinette, pero al subir y prender la luz, nunca se esperó ver lo que vio.

—My Princess ¿Lista para tu noche de...? ¡Alya!

Gritó al abrir los ojos, creyendo que el sonido había provenido de Marinette, pero al abrir sus parpados se llevó una gran sorpresa. Los individuos tenían los ojos desorbitados por lo que veían, Chat tenía su boca desencajada dejando caer la rosa que tenía en su boca, quien anteriormente tenia mordido su tallo para dar un toque seductor.

—¿Chat?

—¿Alya?

Volvió a repetir su nombre mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sillón y no acostado, retirando su codo apoyado en la superficie como la mano descansando en su sien.

También se subió el cierre de su traje que un poco había bajado para mostrar su sensual pecho.

Alya estaba inmóvil, boquiabierta mientras Chat Noir tenía una mano puesta en su nuca, muy nervioso sin saber dónde meterse. Solo quería un lugar estrecho y oscuro para esconderse. ¡En que se había metido! ¡A Marinette no le iba a gustar!

—Tu... —articuló Alya, sin salir del asombro apuntándolo con el dedo— Estas...

Pero, Chat Noir no la dejó terminar. Se levantó del sillón y en una señal de pare la detuvo.

—Me equivoque de habitación.

Y huyó de ahí ante la mirada incrédula de Alya, que aunque gritó que parase, el velozmente se escapó.

 _Por otro lado..._

—Mari...

—¿Que pasa TIkki? —le preguntó mientras decoraba los panecillos

—¿Chat Noir no te iba a visitar esta noche?

Marinette se quedó tiesa como si el alma se le hubiera escapado del cuerpo. Tiró todo y corrió subiendo las escaleras como si la vida le fuera en ello.

 _¡Se había olvidado!_

Cuando llegó vio a su amiga con el libro en mano y ningún alma más en la habitación.

—Ufff —pronunció, respirando tranquila.

—Mari... ¿Estas saliendo con Chat Noir?

Ella quería desaparecer.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién? —pronunció con los nervios a flor de piel, moviendo sus brazos y piernas como si estuviera mostrando posiciones de karate.

—Estuvo aqui —dijo— En un situación —comenzó sin saber como decirlo— difícil de describir... _¿Se había ido? ¡Gato cobarde!_

—¡Se equivocó de habitación! —se exaltó, mirándola fijamente con las pupilas temblorosos— Y-yo no...

—Eso mismo me dijo Chat Noir.

—No... Yo... —tragó saliva, bajó la cabeza ante la mirada penetrante y no acepta excusas de Alya y confesó: "Estoy saliendo con Chat Noir"

Alya pegó un gritó en el cielo. Y en un segundo, ya estaba interrogándola. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasaba con Adrien? y muchas más... sus ojos brillosos y en sus venas recorriendo sangre de periodista queriendo saber más y más.

—¿Y hasta donde llegaste con Chat Noir?

—¿Eh?

—No te hagas la santa —mirándola escépticamente— ¡Ustedes juntos hicieron algo! o hoy iban hacer algo —mientras movía sus cejas, sugerentemente.

Marinette enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—My Princess ¿Lista para tu noche de...? —imitando la voz seductora que produjo Chat Noir en esa situación.

La aludida se paralizó, sintiéndose deseos de golpear al gato por la humillación. _¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso? ¡Gato tonto!_

—¡Cuéntame! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! —mientras la codeaba y la miraba picaronamente mientras reía y sonreía por partes iguales.

Marinette, solo quería un lugar estrecho y oscuro para esconderse. (Igual que Chat Noir)

—Sabes que no me voy a ir hasta que me lo digas ¿Verdad? —al notar que no decía ni una palabra de la grandiosa noticia que se traía en manos.

Ella asintió. ¡Era hora de contar!

* * *

 _Omake_

* * *

—Marinette, Marinette —susurró Chat Noir pasada la medianoche. Ella prendió la luz viendo al héroe arriba de su cama.

—Yo lo siento por lo de...

—My Kitten ¿Lista para tu noche de...?

La voz cargada de furia, le provocó que Chat Noir se levantara listo para escalar la escotilla. ¡No era nada bueno!

—¡Tikki, transfórmame! —exclamó.

Chat Noir huyó, mientras su instinto le decía que no iba a ser una noche de pasión sino una noche peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.


End file.
